panefandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Harding
Appearance Andrew is definitely the description of what someone would call the “average teenager”. His height is about 6 feet, and the doctors predict he will stop growing there. Most people usually guess he weighs around 125 pounds, but it is actually around 140 pounds; mostly from his legs. As a kid, he would “entertain” his Grandma's Pokemon by being chased indefinitely, which helped him build up his leg muscle. His hair drops down in a straight wave with only a small curl at the end. The ends of his hair only reach down to about chin height. His skin is moderately tanned from all of the time he spent “entertaining” his Grandma's Pokemon nearly everyday. His eyes are a bright blue, which stands out very much compared to the dark hair and skin. His torso is an average build for a 20 year old. It is moderately muscled, which allows him to wear tight shirts without guilt (Usually plain white V-necks). He cannot stand the idea of wearing skinny jeans because he believes they limit his movement. So, instead, he wears loose fitting blue jeans. Andrew also favors his black skater shoes with check board laces. He also carries a dark green Messenger Bag over his shoulder. The bag has a few loops on it where his Pokeballs with Pokemon are stored. 'Personality' Andrew is one to think about others most of the time. He sort of likes to go out of his way to help other people, but has a very big head. He loves taking credit for things that he has done… Good and bad. Sometimes he can be very rude. In situations where others are supposed to do something, he may end up trying to do it better, usually screwing everything up. Andrew definitely loves to spend time with his Pokemon. Being around them seem to calm him and them. 'Biography' Growing up, Andrew was constantly surrounded by different Pokemon and family. Almost every day he was over some aunt or uncles house. Not to mention the countless times he had spent the night at his Grandmother’s house. She was the one who really warmed him up to the idea of being surrounded by Pokemon. Andrew’s grandmother, Elliot, was a well-known individual in their area of Petropolis. She had owned a local Pokemon “store” where she bred Pokemon for people. Elliot had to have had at least 2 requests a day, and a shop that smelled like a barnyard. On Andrew’s 15th birthday, he began working at Elliot’s shop as a caretaker. He would always clean the Pokemon and feed them. Some of them had awaited his arrival everyday because of his special Oran Berry blend he would give them. It consisted of 4 Oran Berries, and 1 Pecha Berry blended into a large thermos. After a while, his Grandmother gifted him a Pokemon that was a baby that wasn’t requested at all. This was his first Pokemon, which he nicknamed Simba. Later in his life, Andrew had also begun working on his Mother’s garden. Him and Simba would water, plant, and do anything else the yard needed. But, one day during this, he had found a rock when digging a hole for a flower. It was mid-sized and a red-brown color. There were slight indentations on the face of it that Andrew could never identify. Since that day, he has kept it in the messenger bag he got on a previous birthday as a good luck charm. Then, again for a birthday, he had gotten a large present. This time, it was from his parents. They planned to take him and Simba out to the Sinnoh region to visit Mount Coronet. They spent about 2 days venturing through the ground floor, studying the different formations. Andrew compared his rock to an indentation in the wall, which matched perfectly. He figured it was some sort of fossil. Later on their vacation, he tripped over a smaller rock. Nothing happened for a while until it started moving. Dust began flying in the air, confusing him and his parents. Soon they discovered that is was not a rock, but was a Mid-sized Onix. A person who was also venturing the cave with his Squirtle had attacked the Onix with a water gun in hopes to help me. Instantly, the Onix fainted and Andrew caught it, kindly offering to pay for the man’s dinner. 1 day later, Andrew’s family returned to Petropolis, tired from their vacation. So, years later, Andrew has moved to a large apartment in Petropolis. Things are all the same, and everything is going just fine. 'Pokemon' In a minute~ Category:Characters